


If it means alot to you.

by HorrorQueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorrorQueen/pseuds/HorrorQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanecía en Beacon Hills y los rayos de Sol comenzaban a colarse por las cortinas beige en la casa de Lydia y Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If it means alot to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigo sin saber como utilizar las etiquetas ya que mi percepción de las cosas es un poco diferente, espero que puedan ayudarme.
> 
> Este Stydia lo escribí como regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Irene, espero que lo disfrute mucho.
> 
> Como siempre, si quieren mandarme alguna sugerencia o simplemente contactar conmigo. Aquí les dejo mi Tumblr: http://pelirojen.tumblr.com/

Amanecía en Beacon Hills y los rayos de Sol comenzaban a colarse por las cortinas beige en la casa de Lydia y Stiles.

Lydia se despertó y bajó a la cocina en la cual se encontraba Stiles preparando el desayuno.

\- Buenos días, eso huele delicioso. -Dijo Lydia mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Stiles.

\- Llevamos un año juntos y sigo sin acostumbrarme.

\- Idiota. - Lydia rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio- ¿Huevos y beicon? 

\- ¿Prefieres otra cosa? Ya sabes, con menos colesterol.

\- Claro que no, esto está bien, es perfecto.

Lydia acarició la cintura de Stiles y fue hacia la nevera para coger una pieza de fruta antes del desayuno, cuando abrió la nevera se encontró una rebanada de pan untada con mermelada de tomate, zumo de pomelo y una pequeña ensalada, su desayuno habitual.

\- ¿Stiles?

\- Pensé que te gustaría el desayuno de siempre antes que toda esta bomba explosiva. -Dijo Stiles mientras colocaba su plato con comida en la mesa y se sentaba.

Lydia sacó su desayuno de la nevera, lo colocó en la mesa y se sentó mientras miraba a Stiles, comenzaron a desayunar en silencio hasta que Lydia empezó a hablar.

\- Siempre has sido tan atento conmigo, Stiles.

\- Bueno, si tienes en cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti desde tiempos inmemoriales y todos mis actos de amor por ti han sido en vano.

\- Yo estaba saliendo con Jackson y no miraba más allá de mis uñas. Lo siento mucho Stiles, yo…

\- Es cierto eso de la atracción animal. - Stiles comenzó a reír mientras que Lydia intentaba parecer seria.

\- Stiles eso no es gracioso.

\- Claro que lo es, estás sonriendo. -Dijo Stiles mientras terminaba de comer los huevos y el beicon frito.

\- Bueno, tienes razón, es algo gracioso.

Stiles y Lydia recogieron todo entre risas, besos y caricias. Subieron a la habitación y comenzaron a vestirse para salir, Lydia se sentó en la cama mientras esperaba a que Stiles terminara. 

Una vez vestido, Stiles salió del baño con un traje negro y unos zapatos del mismo color, Lydia se acercó a su novio y le dio un casto beso en los labios mientras se tomaban de la mano.

\- ¿Estás lista para ir a verla? Scott y Kira nos esperan allí.

\- Sí, Allison se lo merece.


End file.
